The man with eyes of a God
by zoth Zotherson
Summary: How would you react if you fought a power so great that it seemed unstoppable, unbeatable and impossible. Well I'm here to tell you that there is no way that you're gonna beat me! Some-what overpowered Naruto and Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

"...Get him!" a villager shouted, running through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, with countless other villagers. Who were they running after? Well after shouts about demon child, and murderer, and demon, you might be confused about what they were after. Well as it turns out it is a child, but not a demon, and certainly not a murderer.

'_ Why...why now. Why now of all days!' _the child thought helplessly, sprinting through, alleyway after alleyway. Soon enough he ran into another mob of angry villagers. Using the knowledge that he had gained the day earlier, the kid began to walk on walls. With the villagers shock fading, he had to hurry. Now jumping from roof to roof the kid was then hit with a projectile. ' _Wha... w..what I hit?'_ lying on his side, the boy realized that he was bleeding. Having realized that, he ripped out what hit him. '_Damn it!I didn't know it would get this bad!'_

Standing up, the child could see that several chunin were converging in on his location. With no other choice he jumped for the nearest piece of ground and had a very rough landing due to one of his attackers jumping on him.

" Let me go!" he shouted, flailing his arms and legs everywhere. With a sneer on his face, his attacker put more pressure on him, enough to cause his bones to crack. The child was in terrible pain. "St... stop... stop it.. STOP IT!" he shouted , with his shout came a powerful shock wave that flattened every building in a 30 feet radius, and covered everything with falling debris. The last we see of the child is his shocked eyes, hidden underneath a giant rock that had fallen on him. Something was different however, his normally blue left was now red with a vertical teardrop shaped pupil, within in it was a four pointed star that was blue. '_Itachi-sensei, why have you abandoned me?' _

Uchiha Itachi had, in fact not abandoned the child for he had something else to do. " why now? Why now of all days?" he whispered to himself. Cleaning his Sword, Piles of bodies surrounded Itachi. He had been assigned a SS rank mission, one that will never be told unless needed. Quickly sheathing his blade, he walked out of the room, looked to his left and deflected a series of shuriken's that were thrown at him. Without saying a word Itachi activated his Sharingan, and charged at his attacker. His attacker attempted to land a hit, Itachi however did something, showed him something that made him stop in his tracks.

" Itachi! What are you doing!?" Looking behind him, the raven uchiha looked shocked. Standing in front of him was his mother, all bruised up and bloody, yet still his mother, the same one that fed him, taught him, and loved him, the same one that was supposed to be dead. He was for a fact afraid. Mikoto Uchiha was one of the leaf village's best Jonin, while he was in the ANBU, most of the village's best ninja's were Jonin. And while he was one of the most celebrated uchiha's, so was his mother. " You would betray your family, kill your most beloved, and destroy our clan just for those shriveling old bastards!" She shouted at him, activating her sharingan.

Itachi was prepared to kill his family, to destroy the people who had cared for him since the day he was born, yet he wasn't ready to fight them. Pushing aside his emotions the Clan Killer got into the same stance as his mother. Narrowing his eyes, he focused his vision onto the woman in front, channeled his chakra into his sword, and charged.

His mother threw a punch, which Itachi blocked with sword. Following up with a couple of jabs, Mikoto back-kicked Itachi in the side and then," Fire Release: Grand Fireball jutsu!" Itachi backed away, blocking all attacks that were thrown at him. He parried a slash from a kunai and then punched her arm from below. Twirling around, Itachi dodged a kunai throw and then sweeped his mother causing her to fall to the ground, Itachi then blurred and a flash of light went off, as he re-appeared opposite of her fallen body.

It all happened so fast, Itachi kicking her before she fell and she was in the air and then slashing downwards. Mikoto rolled away into a flip with one of her kunai pointed at her son. The raven haired ANBU didn't think that he could narrow his eyes even more, yet they did. Getting into a different stance, the mistress of the Uchiha weaved her way around the clearing. With her eyes darting left and right, Itachi had a pretty good idea as to what his mother was going to do.

In just a few seconds he would realize how correct he was. Mikoto lunged forward into a roll right under Itachi's swing, punched him in the stomach, jumped up, grabbed him by the neck and was about to break it. Itachi, having expected this substituted with a nearby hat rack. Catching his breath Itachi bent his back backwards, and dodged a group of flaming shuriken's. Using the momentum from dodging to flip back he retaliated with," Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction jutsu" with a giant sea of flames headed for her, Mikoto countered with, " Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" and with that, she created an even bigger sea flames.

With a great, explosive, and destructive bang, their attacks met in the middle of the clearing. Mikoto had her hand infront of her face, blocking the smoke that had come from the attack. This however had stopped her from seeing her son's charging form in the smoke, who then lunged forward and clotheslined her. Flipping over a trap she put when he was catching his breath, Itachi then spun around and threw several shuriken at his mother who caught one and deflected the others effortlessly. With a smile Itachi complimented that his mother was still as fast as she was back in when she was in the military.

However Itachi, was done playing around, and he could tell that his mother was too. Once again getting into a stance, Itachi turned his Mangekyo Sharingan on, surprising his mother, who simply narrowed her eyes and focused on his body. Soon enough, were you to enter the clearing all you would be able to hear, would be the sound's of a battle.

In midair Itachi blazed through a series of hand seals and said, " Fire Release: Double Dragon Spear!" With fire chakra infuse in his kunai's, Itachi threw them and they exploded into two small flaming spears. The attack hit the mistress of the Uchiha and knocked her from a tree, to the ground. Itachi, flipped out of range of her fiery shuriken, and then he pushed his feet on the ground, propelled himself into a high knee that his mother blocked. She responded with a punch to his chest, followed up with a front kick to his groin, and finished with an elbow to his shoulder.

Staggering back, Itachi slammed his hands onto the sides of her ears boxing them in. She then countered with head butting her son in the chest, Itachi however didn't let that happen and instead smashed her head into his chest. After that he slammed his hammer fist into her back, and cracked her spine. His mother spat out blood.

Itachi backed away, and then ran in and hit her with a flying dragon kick, a kick that shattered every bone in her chest and back, due to the kick being infused with his chakra. Catching his mother before she fell down he looked at the sky and saw that the moon was finally full. "Ki...Kill..Kill me now...Itachi." Itachi, being the good son he is complied.

First, he wrapped his right arm on top of the neck, and his left under her neck. With a quick pull from both arm, his mother's neck snapped. Letting her drop, he looked upwards at the night sky. With a thud, Mikoto's lifeless body hit the ground.

Walking away, Itachi could hear someone shouting. " Who could it be?" the genius Uchiha whispered, then his eyes widened, " Dammit! I never should have let me take that long!" Grabbing his mother's body, Itachi ran back into the nearby building and dropped her dead body next to another dead body. Afterward, he jumped on top of a giant light pole and stared down at the newcomer with an iron gaze.

Seeing the newcomer walk into the same building as he had earlier, and let out a scream. Having anticipated all this, he had somehow appeared in the same building, same room as his new victim.

Opening his unflinching eyes Itachi looked his victim straight in the eye and smiled, " Welcome home...Sasuke."

All anyone in the village could hear, was the scream of a helpless, tortured, and dying soul for the next few minutes.

**The Mercenary**

_3 years later..._

" Huff...hu...heh... I did it.. In your face!" A blonde haired kid boasted, even though he was lying on the ground, panting and trying to catch his breath, while the raven-haired kid simply huffed and sat down next to his friend, who had finally managed to beat him in a race. " You know...I think you let me win intentionally!" to which he glared at his friend who laughed like it was something they did every day, and they did.

" You know if you keep that up, their gonna send you back to the hospital again." Standing up the blonde playfully punched his friend in shoulder and stretched. " Suit yourself! Don't blame me if you have to stay in a bed for a week." With a helping hand he stood up as well and punched his friend in the face for real." ...And that's for beating me, Naruto."

" Oi! What the hell Sasuke!" the blonde, now known as Naruto, shouted angrily. Getting really worked up, Naruto then attempted to start a fight and ended up flat on his ass. Glaring up at the Uchiha, he swatted away the helping hand and began sprouting non-sense such as, " Your hair looks like a duck butt!" or, " Get a hair cut Sas-gay!"

Walking away, Sasuke flipped the bird and continued home. " Yeah, you run! I'll show you! I'll show all of you!" Naruto shouted. Knowing that Sasuke would come to him sometime tomorrow asking if he wanted to train, the blonde sat on a swing, and swung alone, all by himself.

People around him began to go home, with the sun's setting and he was getting even more lonely. Ever since Itachi had "Abandoned" him, life had become even more difficult as he had no one to teach him, and sometimes protect him. With no one left to fill that void in his heart the lone Uzumaki was becoming closer and closer to the dark side.

Continuing in the evening, Naruto was bored. Swinging had become boring and especially after the special training that he had done for the last few weeks, well being on a swing had lost all the effects it had on him. " Guess I should go train...eh, Kurama?" he whispered as a demonic presence surrounded his small frame.

**" Of course! You need to continue... Practicing!" **A menacing, powerful,and demonic voice said to him. Naruto had a rotten smile on his face as he got off the swing and headed outside the village. On his way there, he got a hold of a katana which he used to great effect to defeat the bandits that had decided to get in his way. An hour later, the Uzumaki had reached his destination in record time: An unmapped river near the border between the Land of Fire and the newly formed country of Sound.

Once there, he made sure no one had followed him and that no one else was there. Of course he couldn't be sure, so he set up a series of simple seals that would get his attention and nothing else.

With the coast finally clear, Naruto began to do some normal exercises like push ups, sit ups, and pull ups on branches. " Alright! Time to get advanced!" he shouted before getting hushed by the demonic voice who was supervising him and telling him what to do. Soon enough he was finished his workout and stretches and began to do some shadow boxing, which then turned into punching the surrounding trees.

"...247..248...249...250!" Naruto shouted as he finished his 250 punches and kicks for a total of 500. All of a sudden he moved his left hand infront of eyes to block out the godly rays of the sun. " Damn! I've only been here for a while and it's already morning!" With only an estimated half hour before the third checked up on him, Naruto was scrambling and got all the items he had brought with him and began the normally two maybe 4 hour long trek to get back to the village.

Once again arriving in record time, Naruto immediately went to his apartment. Opening the door, he noticed that the hinges were broken. Someone had broken into his while he was gone. He knelt and put his hand on the carpet and a seal appeared. It was simple, but it got the job done, yet that job had not been done as someone had broken in. If it was the Third then the door wouldn't have broken hinges.

Cautiously, he went inside and checked all his belongings. With a sigh, he sat down on his bed as all of his stuff was still here and nothing had been vandalized and nothing was broken. He looked out his only window and smiled.

That smile, however quickly turned into a frown as realized that he wasn't alone. He didn't expect himself to be alone, he expected the intruder to attack him as soon as he entered.

Pulling the kunai from underneath his pillow, he threw it with a lot of speed, accuracy, and strength. The intruder, however was faster and caught by the handle with mere inches separating the two. Dropping down from the Uzumaki's fridge, the intruder kicked the door closed and stepped out of the shadows.

The intruder wore a full body, chakra jumpsuit underneath a series of chakra plates. He also wore a black, sleeveless, knee-length trench coat and black shin-guards with chakra plates on the front. However, the thing that stood out the most to Naruto was the man's head-piece/ helmet. It was composed of three parts: the first and most noticeable was the eye piece, which began and ended from ear to ear. It was made of chakra glass and had a blood-red tint. Next super noticeable thing was the mouth piece, which in itself is made up of two parts. Both parts met in the middle and seemed like they could recede if wanted. Across the two metal pieces was a series of lines. Finally, the thing that caught Naruto's eye the least was the helmet piece, which stopped where the head met the neck. It too seemed to be made of chakra metal.

" So... you're Naruto Uzumaki. Interesting. My employer deemed you to be a failure. Yet..you don't seem to be one." he stated, " I mean, you can already throw a kunai with that precision and power, as well as being able to do rudimentary seals. You are far from a failure!" He exclaimed excitedly, before composing himself and continuing, " My apologies, I have not yet introduced myself have I? Well...you can just call me.. The Mercenary. I would tell you my real name, but that's against my contract. Anyway, here is a propsition for you." he said

The Mercenary, as he was called then explained his proposition. Only one thing stood out, from words like accumulate, and Espionage, and that was the prospect of being trained by someone. Someone who could make him strong, strong enough to find Itachi and get answers about why he abandoned him. Naruto was concerned about what the Third would say, but he quickly shut his mouth as the he learned that The Mercenary had already pitched his Idea to the Third who readily accepted. Naruto asked when were they to leave and got this answer "...after you have said goodbye to your friend Sasuke, will we leave." this put a big grin on the Uzumaki and began to pack his bags. " I will see you near the main entrance, no?"

Naruto only nodded, as he was too excited to even look. As his clock hit twelve, Naruto was ready to go, but first he had to go see Sasuke and tell him about this. Closing his door, he reactivated his security seals and told his landlord that he would be gone for a while, to which he got an ecstatic whoop and little squeal of " The Demon is gone!"

Making his way to his and Sasuke's meeting spot with a only a small bag and cup of ramen, he got a lot of stares, more than usual. It was unnerving but it did not bother him in the slightest. Reaching the outskirts of their meeting spot, Naruto could already see the Uchiha, who had nothing better to do, so he was doing pushups.

" Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called out and had to dodge a quickly thrown shuriken to which Naruto overreacted, saying that Sasuke had the intent to kill. The "last" Uchiha simply gave him the Uchiha glare and punched him in the shoulder. Sasuke the began to as a multitude of questions, such as: "Why do you have your bag with you?" or " Where have you been!?"

Naruto smirked and began boasting about how he was going to get training from a powerful shinobi only to get burned as his rival said that he would need all the help he could get. The lone Uzumaki, sighed and acknowledged that he was burned. " Well, what are you gonna be doing, while I'm gone?" Sasuke said that he would be doing what he normally does.

With the sky becoming dark once again, Naruto said goodbye and took off. Sasuke looked at his rival's retreating figure, and thought ' _You're gonna need all the help, Naruto.' _Standing up the Uchiha began running as well, but instead of going to his home he went to a giant shrine, with the words _**Naka Shrine. **_

" Let's, hope this actually works..." he whispered as he began a series of hand seals and as soon as he finished them, the entrance opened. Sasuke caught his breath before venturing forth into the darkness. Entering a room with giant slots filled with hundreds if not thousands of scrolls. Sasuke was still shocked that all these scrolls belonged to his clan and held all the secrets that the clan had. The scrolls, however weren't the main attraction, as in the center of the room, leaning against a table with a candle in the middle, was a giant stone tablet. The writing on the tablet however would be impossible to decode unless you had the sharingan, but even then you wouldn't be able to decode all of it.

The tablet, however was not what he came here for. He came here for one his clans secret scrolls. Walking over to a specific slot, he pulled out a red scroll with the kanji for _**Sharingan 2. **_Sasuke knew he shouldn't be doing this just yet, but if he wanted to keep up with Naruto, who was beginning to catch up the Uchiha in terms of skill.

_'When you return Naruto... You won't be the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Training...**

_**Naruto**_

Naruto thought he knew what hard training was. The Mercenary showed him just how foolish he was in his thinking. If you thought having to run laps was hard, you would've thought you were in hell. Even though having to run a thousand laps with a bag that had a lot of rocks was hard, it would be nothing compared to the training that he would receive later. Panting hard, the Uzumaki was almost at his limit, _Almost, _considering that most normal people would have collapsed around the 45-50 range. Naruto lasted this long due to the immense stamina that all Uzumaki have, add this to his previous training and you have a perfect marriage of sorts. With Naruto at his limit, and around seven-hundred and fifty laps left, The Mercenary decided it was time to stop now.

" Oi, Uzumaki! You can stop now!" TM shouted. Naruto however didn't stop. So the Mercenary dropped down from his vantage point. Walking in front of the still running Naruto, he thrusted his open palm right into the Uzumaki's chest and knocked him unconscious. " Hm... you're quite an anomaly Uzumaki, an interest that never seizes to amaze!" Grabbing Naruto's leg and throwing him over, onto his shoulder, The Mercenary put him underneath the shade of a tree.

'_Heh, maybe this kid is worth all the trouble I went through.' _he sat down, reached for his lunch and thought about how this came to be.

_3 weeks ago..._

_ The sky had just began to set and the kid was still on the swing. He didn't understand what was special about the kid, but contracts were contracts and this one was paying for a lot of money. The Mercenary had been watching him for an entire afternoon. _

_ Having enough of just sitting around The Mercenary got up from the decorative pole he was standing on and jumped onto the nearest roof. Taking a moment to balance himself, The Mercenary then began to leap from building to building or the occasional pole/wire. Soon enough the roof of the Hokage's residence appeared over the horizon. Landing on one of the ledges, The Mercenary opened the window and went inside. _

_ He looked around the room, puzzled at the lack of security. However, he wasn't that stupid and began to take notice of little things that most people wouldn't notice. _

_ Then, out of nowhere a fist came out. The Mercenary however was fast, faster than the ANBU guards who came at him from the shadows, and dodged all of their attacks. _

_ He then began his counter-attack, starting with the guy on his left and punched him in the stomach. Turning around, he used his armour to full advantage as he blocked a downward sword slash. Grabbing the intruding sword and breaking it, he spun, and went down on one knee and elbowed the swordsman in the thigh and jumped up, grabbing his neck and pushed him to the side and out of the way. He then punched one of the guards in the face and used him as a shield to block a high knee to the spine. _

_ " You really think that you can on all of us!" one of the ANBU shouted, holding his sword out in front of him. Three of the ANBU then lunged at him only to grapple air. " Wha... he vanished! Find him, quick!" The ANBU Captain shouted. _

_ Then several loud thuds sounded behind him. Quickly turning around the captain found himself with hands at his throat and his back at the wall. As the hands became tighter and tighter until eventually he blacked out._

_ With a relieved sigh, The Mercenary stretched out. His relief didn't last very long. Right as he finished stretching, footsteps reached his ears and the hairs on the back of his neck straightened. Eyes quickly darting left to right, he got into a battle stance and quickly threw some kunai at the figure. The figure however was faster than he was and disappeared and reappeared behind the mercenary and held him in a choke hold. _

_ " Now, now. You have to have a reason for breaking into my home so late?" Breaking free from the assailant who has revealed himself to be the Third Hokage , The Mercenary composed himself. " But before you do that, do tell me your name." The The Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen continued_

_ The Mercenary smirked and dusted himself off. " My name is Hajime Takeuchi, Better Known as The Mercenary." he then walked over to his desk and sat on it, " I came here, to ask you something. My employer has given a job that includes someone named Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi stiffened, " May I have your permission to take the kid for a while and train him." _

_ The last sentence was what got him: __**Train Naruto! **__No one had ever offered something like that before and it would certainly make the young boy very happy._

_ He looked up, scratching his beard, " What's the catch?" he wasn't so sure that this would come without a price. If this meant that Naruto was to never see the leaf again...then there was a problem. _

_ " Nothing. All that is needed is two years of his life." Takashi looked at him and picked up the apple on the old man's desk, and began to play around with it. "of course if you want, I could extend that time period to around four years." he then threw the apple in the air and caught it with his mouth, " And besides we'll both benefit for this, so there's no need for a catch._

_ Sarutobi was still wary, especially because this was coming from one of the most notorious con-men in the land. The Third however was too strong, both mentally and physically, to be swayed or tricked by this master manipulator._

_ " I'm sorry. While your offer is very nice and would help young Naruto out... I just can't take the ris-" the old man all of a sudden jerked as he became stiff and couldn't move._

_ Takashi had took off his visor and covered his left eye. He had unleashed some sort of Jutsu on the Third, that made the old man, incapable of movement. Takashi then removed the hand from his eye and looked Sarutobi in the eye. His eyes were now white with a red lighting bolt being his iris. " Oh... about that, I'm not asking. I'm telling you and you will comply." Sarutobi, now in a trance repeated the exact same words. " Now you will sign this form that indicates that Naruto will now be under my care." he did so and then fell unconscious. _

_ The armoured mercenary smirked before his left eye began to bleed. He looked around the room, listening for guards running towards their fallen leader, only to hear nothing. _

_ Takashi, then jumped out the window very cautiously and as soon as he was out of the room Takashi pulled out some sort of whip. Surprisingly, no one appeared at either side. Puzzled, the Mercenary started his way back to the kid's place. _

_ As soon as he arrived he knew something was wrong. What was wrong? The kid wasn't there. " Well... I guess I'll just wait for a while." _

"Hey... wake...Come...get up!" Takashi found himself being awoken by Naruto. " Heh, so you finally woke up. What were ya dreamin about." The kid stated.

Takashi looked at him, got up and pulled out his whip. " You've got 5 seconds to start running. Naruto began to laugh until his whip extended.

" You're kidding right?" And then as a warning Takashi flung his whip right at Naruto's face only for it to stop just inches away from it. Having stopped laughing the Uzumaki began to run.

_ "_Yeah...That's right! Keep running till I say so!" Takashi Shouted. Naruto's training had just begun and it was about to get even harder.

_**Sasuke**_

Rays of radiant light began to enter his room when he woke up. It had been three weeks since Naruto had left. With no-one to train with, he would spend entire hour's at the Naka shrine trying to decode the tablet until he realized that he wouldn't be able to until he had the Mangekyo. And so Sasuke read scroll after scroll trying to find a way to receive the Mangekyo. Yet after hours, even days of searching, there was no other way, and Sasuke accepted that. After that he used all the knowledge that he had learned and used it in his training. Naruto and himself had started in the academy just days before the Uzumaki had left for more "advanced training". Sasuke had convinced himself that Naruto would need that training more than he did, but... he began to doubt himself. If his rival could beat him once, then did that mean that he could be just as good as himself?

Sasuke, however needed no more doubt in his life. Instead, he used that doubt to motivate him and train even harder, and even longer. doubt didn't just fuel his training, it also added to his anger. His anger at himself for not being like Itachi.

At the Academy, all they taught him was useless stuff. He never understood why they didn't teach the students Kenjustu anymore. I mean his grandfather told him that they did learn Kenjutsu, like 25 years ago until they deemed it unnecessary. What really frustrated him was that they had to learn how miscellaneous stuff, like for girls flower arranging and for guys Flower art. How was that gonna help him!

Add to that all the fan girls and stalkers he has! All they did was annoy and distract him from his training. However if he is to get through his Academy years then he has to endure. Endure the fan girls. Endure all the useless stuff that the teachers are feeding him.

At first, he didn't think that he could make it without someone sane, someone normal, like Naruto. Well he was normal enough and Sasuke didn't think that any of the people he knows are actually sane.

For three weeks, Sasuke was in a rut, doing the same thing everyday. This day was just routine for him. Once he got up he would get dressed, and then he would eat. After that he would read some of the scrolls and afterwards would go to the Academy. That was his routine ever since joining the Academy, and today seemed no different, until...

" Are you Sasuke?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Alarmed, Sasuke looked to his door and saw that it was open. Walking over to the door, he noticed that the hinge was broken, yet he didn't hear it get broken. " Over here kid." Sasuke looked over to the direction of the voice and saw a man in a hooded coat leaning against a wall. " Well... are you?"

" Yes. Who are you?" the Uchiha answered and then questioned. The man then walked over to Sasuke and asked to be followed. " Why!? Who are you!?" Sasuke shouted.

The man sighed before answering, " I will answer all your questions, if you follow me. This is an order."

" No! Tell me who you are!" Sasuke shouted, unwilling to yield. The man began to get annoyed. With Sasuke looking like he was ready to start a fight, the man sighed and then pulled out a piece of paper. On it was the seal of The Third Hokage, and right below that was a name, it read: _Dear Sasuke Uchiha, you have been chosen to participate in a tournament to determine who will be the next apprentice of Takashi Takeuchi. _

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, before his clan had been wiped out, Itachi had talked about someone called Takashi Takeuchi, and not only that, Itachi also told him that Takashi had technology not yet seen by any eyes except his own, and that is why Takashi is known as _The Gadget._

" heh... looks like you won't be the only one to get training, Naruto. Just you wait."


End file.
